


"Really, Regina?"

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of the Christmas OTP Challenge, created by abiguouslygayhusbands over on tumblr. You can find it here: http://kiu22(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/37140678059/christmas-otp-challenge</p>
<p>Day 2: Making/Writing Christmas Cards.</p>
<p>Emma and Regina are writing christmas cards and arguing over who they should send them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Really, Regina?"

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit angstier than yesterdays. Still short, but perhaps a little longer. Still a boat load of fluff though. Enjoy :)

"Have you made the list yet?" Emma asked, walking into the newly decorated living room. She couldn't get over how fresh and festive it felt, and how much Regina _hated_ it. 

"Yes. Here, take it. I've nearly finished" Regina muttered, holding out a piece of paper for Emma to grab. She took it reluctantly and scanned over the names. 

"Whale, really? He's a perv, Regina."

"A medically trained perv. One which you want to be on the good side of incase you, oh I don't know, have a heart attack." Regina quipped. 

"Excuse you, I'm barely thirty." Emma tried to sound offended, but her voice just raised an octave. 

"I'm not talking about that dear. Your diet is very worrying."

"I have a sweet tooth okay!" Emma held her hands up in mock defeat.

"Whatever. Are you going to make a start on these cards or what? I'm almost finished with my half." Regina patted the space beside her on the living room floor and dropped a stack of christmas cards on the table in front of her girlfriend. Handing her a pen, she got back to work, scribing a card to one of her receptionists. 

The pair worked in comfortable silence for a while, until Emma finally piped up with "Er, Regina, why is Graham on this list. Surely you don't still..." Emma broke off. Regina shook her head.

"No, no, um, it's an old list, is all. Never saw a point in making a new one, really."

"Oh. Is that why it says, 'ugh' in brackets next to my mothers name?" Emma pointed it out to Regina on the page, and she laughed. 

"I suppose so, yes. Also, I don't think August is on there, or Ariel and Eric. Do you want to write them on please?" Regina asked. Emma smiled and quickly obliged, scrawling her friends names at the bottom of the list, her barely legible chicken scratch looking childlike compared to Regina's elegant cursive. 

Regina watched as finished her half of the cards, holding her wrist and whining, claiming that it was 'absurd' that they still had to handwrite things, even though computers were readily available. "Why can't we just write them an email? It would be much easier." Emma grumbled. Regina offered to help her by splitting the load, but Emma insisted. "I'm not a quitter Regina. I'll get these done." Regina could only laugh fondly at Emma's stubbornness. 

Once all the cards were signed and in the box ready to be posted the next day, Emma and Regina sat up on the couch.

"You know, I still think we shouldn't send a card to whale. What's he ever done for us? Except be creepy and horribly drunk?"

"He saved our sons life." Regina said dryly. 

"Technically I did that." Emma quipped. 

"Look, Emma." Regina sat up from laying on her girlfriends chest and looked into her eyes instead. "Whale."Regina sighed. "Me and him 'go way back', as you would say. Way before you were even thought about being real. Way before your mother met your father-"

"Are you just trying to remind me that you're older than my mother?"

"No, look, me and Whale have a history. Not a romantic history, god no. But it's there and I respect him, no matter how pervy he is. So, because of that, I would like to send him a christmas card. Is that okay?"

"Sure, okay." Emma muttered, her attempt of lightening the situation backfiring.

"Good." Regina sat back into Emma again, a satisfied grin on her face. Perhaps celebrating the holiday season as elaborate as Emma had planned wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
